MEMORIA
by mariya-kun
Summary: Kenangan masa lalu merasuki pikiran Akashi. Misteri hubungannya dengan Kuroko perlahan terbuka. Military!AU KiKuro, AkaKuro, slight!GOMKuro, slight!OOC, strong!Kuroko. The cover Image is not mine!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Not mine

* * *

I

* * *

Berlari.

Suara kakinya memantul-mantul di dinding lorong itu.

Peluh menuruni wajahnya perlahan. Ia merapatkan mulutnya, menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak ketakutan. Kakinya sudah pegal. Tetapi dia harus tetap berlari. Lengan kirinya terluka parah, terdapat sayatan dalam di sana. Sayatan itu masih begitu segar dan mengucur darah merah dari dalam. Darah terus keluar dari dalam lukanya –menuruni lengannya perlahan hingga ke ujung jari. Sampai akhirnya menetes-netes di lantai. Menciptakan jejak darah yang sempurna untuk diikuti. Pria itu meremas lengannya –berharap bisa menghentikan pendarahan, walaupun ia tahu itu tidak mungkin.

Lorong yang ia lalui begitu panjang dan gelap. Sangat sulit untuk melihat tanpa bantuan penerangan. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia tidak kunjung menemukan jalan keluar. Tempat ini adalah markasnya. Tempat ia bekerja setiap harinya selama bertahun-tahun. Tetapi, mengapa kali ini ia merasa tersesat. Ia merasa tak mengenal tempat ini. Efek dari ketakutan, kah?

_Iya, bisa jadi._

Dia sedang ketakutan. Jika ingin terus hidup, maka ia harus berlari. Sejauh yang ia bisa. Sejauh kakinya bisa bergerak.

_Tidak! Itu salah!_

Bukan sejauh yang ia bisa. Tetapi, sejauh mungkin berlari dari _dia_.

Jika _dia_ sampai menemukannya, maka selesai sudah hidupnya. Apa lagi ia sudah tidak memiliki senjata untuk melawan lagi. Baju pelindungnya sudah robek di sana-sini, pelindung kepala juga sudah terlepas. Revolver? Ia bahkan tidak ingat di mana benda itu sekarang berada. Pasti jatuh di suatu tempat saat ia tengah kabur tadi.

Kakinya sangat sakit. Kecepatan larinya berkurang drastis. Nafasnya sudah sangat berat. Dengan enggan ia berhenti. Ia mencengkram dadanya sendiri. Tepat di dalam sana, jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang. Kedua kakinya gemetar, melemas. Ia roboh. Pipi kirinya terasa dingin karena menempel pada lantai.

_Tenangkan dirimu._

_Atur nafas._

Selama tiga puluh detik ia terdiam. Memejamkan mata –berusaha menenangkan diri. Nafasnya kembali teratur, namun tidak dengan detak jantungnya. Sugestinya tidak bisa membohongi organ tubuhnya. Sial! Dia masih sangat ketakutan.

Perlahan ia mencoba untuk bangkit. Cukup sulit hanya untuk mencoba berdiri saja. Kedua kakinya terasa seperti mau patah. Diremasnya kembali lengannya. Masih basah. Cairan merah itu tidak mau berhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Disana, dilantai dingin itu ia mampu membayangkan tetesan darahnya bertebaran. _Ah, ini sama saja bunuh diri namanya_.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya –menatap lurus ke arah lorong. Lorong itu, sangat panjang dan gelap. Tidak ada suara apapun. Terlalu sunyi. Seakan-akan, lorong itu telah menelan semua keheningan yang ada. Bulu romanya menegang.

Kedua kakinya kembali bergerak. Kali ini tidak berlari, melainkan berjalan tertatih-tatih. Ia sadar, tidak ada gunanya memaksa dirinya untuk berlari. Antara sudah terlalu lelah atau menyerah? Entah, ia tidak tahu. Yang jelas kini yang ia pahami sekarang adalah bahwa ia tidak mungkin lagi selamat.

Karena dari belakangnya, ia dapat mendengar sebuah suara.

Suara sepasang kaki yang berlari. Menuju ke arahnya.

Pria itu tersenyum miris._ Nah, inilah endingnya._

Suara kaki itu semakin mendekat dan mendekat. Tinggal sedikit lagi sampai mereka bertemu.

Pria itu berhenti dan membalikan badannya. Ia tersenyum. Ada seseorang di hadapannya sekarang –seorang pria mungil berambut biru yang memakai seragam petinggi militer. Wajah pria itu datar. Mata kanannya menatap kosong sedangkan mata kirinya berbalut perban.

"_Phantom_.." kata pria itu lirih.

Ia melirik ke tangan kanan pria mungil itu –sebuah pedang berwarna keemasan ada dalam genggaman tangan yang berbalut sarung tangan putih. Pria itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bahkan, di tengah kegelapan seperti sekarang pun, matanya masih mampu menangkap kilau dari pedang mematikan itu.

Pria berambut biru langit itu hanya terdiam tidak menanggapi. Bola mata bulat sewarna langit nan kosongnya memandang lurus ke wajah lelah pria yang tengah terluka itu. "Darahmu berceceran dimana-mana. Sebagai prajurit kau memiliki kecerobohan yang fatal." Pria biru berkata dengan nada monoton.

"Sebuah kehormatan bagiku karena mendapatkan koreksi dari kesatria terhormat seperti dirimu."

Si pria biru hanya diam. Tiba-tiba ia mengacungkan pedangnya tepat ke leher si pria. Sorot mata kanannya kosong namun tajam. Si pria yang terluka meneguk ludahnya. Ia tahu persis bahwa pedang emas dihadapannya itu telah membuat banyak kepala manusia melayang. Apakah sekarang sudah masuk giliran lehernya untuk mencicipi ketajaman pedang mengerikan itu? Sekarang, ia bahkan mampu mencium aroma kematian yang menguar keluar baik dari pedang itu sendiri maupun pemiliknya.

Sungguh mengerikan manusia di depannya ini.

"Ada kalimat terakhir?" Si Phantom bertanya.

"Pentingkah itu?" tanya si pria lelah dengan nada setengah mengejek. "Kau lihat kan aku sudah terluka begini. Senjataku juga sudah hilang entah ke mana. Menurutmu aku bisa berkata apa lagi?"

Si Phantom memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Kau tipe prajurit tanpa motivasi."

"Motivasiku sudah habis, _Phantom_." Katanya tersenyum. "Lagipula, dalam kemiliteran aku tidak butuh hal semacam itu yang aku butuhkan adalah–"

**_SLASH_**

Kalimatnya belum selesai. Entah kapan pedang itu terayun. Sebuah kepala sudah terlepas dari tubuh. Melayang sebentar di udara sebelum akhirnya terjatuh di lantai dan bergulir pelan. Tubuh itu sekali lagi roboh. Darah mengucur deras. Membasahi lantai dan merembes ke baju si pria, bahkan ada sedikit yang menyiprat ke wajah si pria biru.

"Sei-_kun_ tidak pintar memilih bawahan ternyata." Gumam si pria biru.

Wajah si Phantom tetap datar. Mata kanannya memandang kepala yang tergelatak dua meter darinya. Sepasang mata hitam masih melotot horor. Ekspresi wajah terkejut dan mulut masih sedikit menganga. Si Phantom menghampiri kepala itu. Tangannya terjulur ke arah wajah si pria. Ia menutup mata yang melotot itu dan mengatupkan bibirnya.

Pria biru itu kemudian berdiri dan berbalik. Tiba-tiba saku celananya bergetar. Ia memasukkan tangannya dan menarik keluar sebuah handphone. Ia mengklik tombol 'jawab' dan menempelkannya ke telinga kanannya.

"Selamat malam, Kapten-_chii_!" Suara di seberang begitu riang.

Alis si Phantom naik sebelah. "Ada apa, Kise-_kun_?"

"_Mou_.. berhentilah bersikap dingin padaku. Aku cuma mau mengecek keadaan Kapten-_chii_."

Si Phantom mendesah lelah. Selalu saja begitu. Selalu tidak penting. "Pekerjaanku beres, Kise-_kun_."

"Ah, Kapten-_chii_ memang hebat. Pekerjaan selalu beres dengan cepat."

Si pria biru memijit pelipisnya. "Ada lagi, Kise-_kun_? Pekerjaanmu sudah beres?"

Ada suara terkekeh di seberang. "Tentu! Aku sudah membereskan semuanya." Jawabnya riang gembira. "Baiklah, aku akan tutup tel–"

"Eh, Kapten-_chii_ mau kuberi tahu sesuatu tidak?"

"Apalagi, Kise-_kun_? Aku sudah lelah. Siapkan helikopter, aku mau–"

"Satu menit lagi bom yang kupasang di gedung itu akan meledak. Kapten-_chii_, ayo cepat keluar dari sana."

Si Phantom menutup telponnya paksa. Ia meremas benda itu.

_Sialan, Kise!_

Satu menit? Gila! Si Phantom segera berlari menyusuri lorong gelap itu. Ia cukup mengenal denah gedung ini –untunglah baginya. Ia melirik arlojinya. Hanya sisa 45 detik.

_Sial! Sial! Dasar pirang sialan! _

Namun, ia masih bersyukur karena pintu keluar tidak terlalu jauh dari dirinya

Si Phantom bersumpah, setelah ia berhasil keluar dati gedung ini dia akan menyuruh Kise Ryota untuk push up sebanyak lima ratus kali. Persetan dengan rengekannya nanti! Siapa suruh untuk membuatnya kesal.

* * *

Sementara itu, di luar sudah ada sebuah helikopter besar terpakir di halaman yang agak jauh dari gedung. Seorang pria tampan berambut pirang cerah tengah duduk di di kursi kemudi. Pria itu mengenakan seragam standar pilot kemiliteran lengkap dengan topi dan lencana yang menempel di bahu.

"Kapten-_chii_, kenapa belum keluar, ya? Padahal bomnya sebentar lagi meledak." Gumam si pria, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kise Ryota. Di tengah sibuk menunggu, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Ia memandangi sekelilingnya. Efek hawa dingin malam, kah?

Sepertinya bukan. Toh, ia sudah sering bertugas di malam hari. Lagi pula ini musim panas. Musim panas malam hari tidak akan ada apa-apanya bila di bandingkan dengan malam musim dingin.

Tapi, kenapa ia merinding ya?

Entahlah, tiba-tiba perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

* * *

Ketika Kise Ryota tengah khawatir dengan firasat buruknya, di dalam gedung sana, si Phantom tengah menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati sembari berlari.

**TBC**

Saa.., gimana minna?

Untuk pertama kalinya Mariya bikin cerita dengan genre militer. Khawatir feelnya entar ga dapet, tapi Mariya tetep aja bikin -_-

Sudahlah, Mariya butuh review kalian semua^^ onegaishimasuuu~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : not mine**

**Warning : SLOW PLOT and SOFT ROMANCE. Disini genre romance itu cuma side genre ya, genre utamanya tetep drama plus ada suspense**

**Mariya kurang suka dengan cerita yang tak ada badai tak ada ujan tiba-tiba langsung bilang 'aku suka kamu' (kecuali drabble atau one shoot), tapi kalau memang harus to the point, Mariya suka yang soft romance dulu, baru habis itu hard romance. so, buat readers yang demen to the point, mohon dimaklumi ^^**

* * *

II

* * *

Pria itu menjulurkan tangannya meraih gelas yang berisi wine di meja kecil di sampingnya. Ia kemudian menempelkan bibir itu gelas pada bibirnya. Pria itu dapat merasakan cairan berwarna merah maroon mengisi rongga mulutnya dan perlahan meluncur ke kerongkongannya. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir.

Api di perapian berderak-derak. Malam ini cuaca cukup hangat, namun pria itu tetap saja menyalakan perapian. Aroma kayu terbakar entah kenapa membuat dia tenang. Kedua matanya terpejam. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung kursi. Hari ini segala sesuatu berjalan lancar –eh tidak. Kedua matanya sontak terbuka. Ada kabar kurang menyenangkan yang dia terima lima belas menit yang lalu. Bukan masalah besar, hanya saja cukup menyebalkan.

Pria itu mendengus. Ia meletakkan kembali gelas winenya. Pandangannya beralih ke sebuah papan catur yang ada didepannya. Iris mata dwi warna itu menatap serius ke arah sekumpulan bidak-bidak catur yang masih berantakan.

Pria itu meminggirkan semua bidak caturnya. Ia tampak berpikir sejenak. Tangannya kemudian meraih bidak raja hitam dan meletakkannya di atas papan. Selanjutnya ia mengambil bidak kuda hitam dan di letakkannya di depan bidak raja. Senyum tipis kembali terukir. Pria itu kemudian menambahkan dua bidak benteng di depan bidak kuda.

"Aka-_chin_ kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?"

Akashi Seijuurou berjengit sedikit. Ia melirik ke arah pintu. Di sana ada seorang pria dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang dan berambut ungu. Kedua matanya yang sayu menatap malas. Sementara tangan pria itu memegang sebatang cokelat besar yang bahkan Akashi saja tidak tahu merknya. Makanan pria berambut ungu itu kelewat banyak, si pria berambut merah itu juga enggan untuk menghafalkannya.

"Lagi-lagi kau main catur dengan bidak yang tidak lengkap ya, Aka-_chin_."

Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum. Pandangannya beralih sejenak dari papan catur ke pria yang kina sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Atsushi, soal berita tadi apa kau sudah mengecek ke lokasinya?"

Suara kunyahan pria bernama Murasakibara Atsushi itu seketika berhenti. "Sudah, Aka-_chin_."

"Lalu situasinya?" Tanya Akashi yang sudah kembali terfokus pada papan catur.

"Gedung kita hancur lebur."

"Hoo.. Lalu berapa orang kita yang masih selamat?"

Kedua alis pria berambut ungu itu mengernyit. "Jangankan untuk selamat, Aka-_chin_. Kepala mereka saja terlepas semua."

Sepasang iris dwi warna itu melebar sesaat. Ia menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Terlepas?! Maksudmu kepala mereka terpenggal, begitu?"

Murasakibara mengangguk.

"Ada berapa orang di dalam gedung saat itu?"

"Seratus orang, Aka-_chin_. Aku sendiri yang setiap hari mendata daftar kehadiran mereka."

Akashi kembali merebahkan punggungnya. _Seratus orang_. Seluruhnya dengan kepala yang sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Tangannya kemudian terulur meraih bidak raja hitam. Ia mengamati dengan seksama bidak catur itu.

_Kau benar-benar suka cara ekstrim ya, Tetsuya?_

Bayangan lelaki mungil berambut biru berkelebat di kepalanya.

"Aka-_chin_, kau senyum-senyum lagi."

"Sang raja sudah kembali." Senyumannya melebar.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa, Aka-_chin_?"

Pria berambut merah itu menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa." Akashi Seijuurou kembali meneguk winenya. "Omong-omong, Atsushi. Bagaimana dengan ledakannya? Apa kau tahu siapa yang melakukannya?"

Murasakibara mengangguk. "Di lihat dari efek ledakan, itu sudah pasti Kise-_chin_. Hanya dia yang bisa meluluhkan satu bangunan hanya dengan satu ledakan."

Akashi meletakkan kembali bidak raja dan kemudian meraih bidak kuda. "Raja dan ksatria. Kombinasi yang sempurna."

"Aka-_chin_, kau ini bicara apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Kata Akashi yang kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Pria berambut merah itu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Dia harus segera menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Aka-_chin_, kau mau ke mana?"

"Ah, Atsushi. Bisakah kau membuat tidak ada satu pun yang mengangguku sampai besok siang? Aku mau menyiapkan sesuatu."

Murasakibara memandang bingung. "Tapi, untuk apa?"

Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai. _Ini akan jadi sangat menyenangkan_

"Aku akan menyiapkan hadiah sambutan untuk seorang raja." Jawabnya dan kemudian dia menghilang di balik pintu.

_Tunggu aku, Tetsuya. Tunggulah aku. Tunggulah aku sedikit lebih lama lagi._

* * *

Momoi Satsuki berlari menyusuri lorong. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Suasana sangat sepi di markas. Semua prajurit dan staff sudah pasti sedang beristirahat. Kedua kaki jenjangnya bergerak secepat yang ia bisa menuju Kantor Jenderal.

_Semoga Tetsu-kun belum tidur._

Pukul satu pagi bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk melapor, seharusnya ia bisa menundanya hingga esok pagi. Tapi, informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan sangat penting dan mendesak. Ia merasa harus segera memberitahukannya pada sang atasan.

Momoi Satsuki kemudian berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu ganda kayu raksasa. Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengusap keringat yang membasahi keningnya. Ia menarik napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali.

"Masuk." Kata sebuah suara halus dari dalam.

Momoi membuka pintu perlahan. Di dalam ruangan ia melihat seorang pria berambut biru muda yang tengah memunggunginya. Pria itu tampak tengah menikmati pemandangan dari jendela kaca besar.

"Tetsu-_kun_, ada berita penting yang harus kusampaikan."

Kuroko Tetsuya membalikkan badannya. Yang menemuinya malam ini adalah Momoi Satsuki. Kepala staff di organisasi militer _'Holly Knight'_. Kuroko memperhatikan Momoi dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kepala. Momoi menemuinya dengan menggunakan piyama tidur dan wajah yang di penuhi oleh keringat. Oh ya, tambahan dengan pipi yang memerah, nafas yang tererangah-engah dan mulut yang setengah terbuka. Bagi pria-pria lain itu sudah pasti pemandangan erotis. Tapi tidak untuk Kuroko. Dia sudah sering lihat maka dia kebal.

"Ya, Momoi-_san_? Apa itu?"

Momoi Satsuki menarik napas panjang. "Markas yang tadi kalian hancurkan bukanlah markas _Emperor_ yang asli."

Alis Kuroko terangkat sebelah. "Maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya, itu hanya markas cadangan dan bukan markas inti. Aku sudah menggali semua informasi dari mata-mata yang kusebar. Dari informasi yang kudapat Emperor memiliki empat markas inti dan tujuh markas cadangan. Keseluruhannya tersebar di seluruh Jepang."

Kuroko terdiam sejenak, ia memegangi dagunya –berpikir. _Sudah sewajar begitu. Tidak semudah itu menghancurkan mereka. Aku memang sudah meremehkan Sei-kun._

"Ada berapa markas yang sudah di hancurkan, Tetsu-_kun_?" Pertanyaan Momoi membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Jika di tambah dengan yang baru saja di ledakkan Kise-_kun_ –totalnya ada lima."

Keduanya terdiam. Kuroko melirik ke arah meja kerja besar di belakangnya. Di sana –tergeletak sebuah pedang berwarna keemasan.

Pria itu kemudian berjalan ke arah meja dan mengambil pedangnya. Ia mengacungkan pedang itu ke atas.

Mata kanan Kuroko Tetsuya menatap lurus ke arah Momoi Satsuki. Tatapan tajam tetapi di waktu bersamaan tatapan itu sangat kosong. "Masih ada dua _kan_, Momoi-_san_?"

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu akan kuhancurkan." Jemarinya mengusap perlahan permukaan pedang emas itu. Pria itu tersenyum. "Serahkan padaku, Momoi-_san_. Akan kuhancurkan. Pasti kuhancurkan semuanya."

"Tetsu-_kun_..." Gadis itu menegak ludahnya paksa.

"Tidak perlu khawatir Momoi-_san_. Cukup aku dan Kise-_kun_ saja yang maju kali ini."

Momoi memasang wajah ragu. "Ano.. apa tidak sebaiknya serahkan saja tugas ini pada Dai-_chan_ dan Midorin?"

Kuroko terdiam. "Tenang saja Momoi-_san_. Kau tak perlu meragukanku." Pria itu kembali tersenyum. "Dan.. aku ingin kau menyebar intelejen terbaik kita untuk mencari lokasi markas inti mereka. Aku tidak ingin meremehkan mereka lagi. Apa kau bisa, Momoi-_san_?"

Momoi Satsuki seketika memasang posisi tubuh berdiri tegak kemudian ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "_Yes, my king_."

"Kau boleh kembali, Momoi-_san_." Kata Kuroko yang sudah kembali memunggungi gadis itu.

Momoi Satsuki mengangguk. Ia berjalan keluar ruangan dan menutup pintunya perlahan. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak. Tampak jelas ekspresi cemas di wajahnya. Ia meremas jemarinya sendiri. Kedua matanya terpejam –ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya. _Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu, Tetsu-kun. Tidak pernah sekalipun. Aku.. –aku hanya... khawatir._

* * *

Kuroko Tetsuya melepas semua seragam militernya. Seragam itu sangat tebal, ia cukup kegerahan. Ia kemudian menggantinya dengan kemeja putih berlengan panjang dan celana panjang kain warna hitam. Ia berjalan lunglai ke tempat tidurnya yang besar. Tubuhnya bebernturan dengan kasur yang lembut dan embuk. Setelah semua yang terjadi, tidur adalah hal terindah baginya saat ini.

"Kau tidak melepas perban di matamu dulu, Kuroko-_chii_?" Sebuah suara memaksa kesadarannya untuk kembali.

Ia menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapat seorang Kise Ryota tengah bersandar di pintu kamarnya. Lelaki berambut pirang itu masih mengenakan seragam pilotnya. Seharusnya ia marah, mengingat ini jam malam dan Kise yang seenaknya menyelinap ke dalam kamarnya. Tetapi saat ini, untuk bangkit pun rasanya ia tidak sanggup.

"Kise-_kun_, belum tidur?"

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa laporan yang kau minta, Kuroko-_chii_."

"Oh."

Kise tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur Kuroko. Tangannya terulur –Kise mengusap kepala mungil itu. Kuroko hanya diam. "Kau lelah, ya?"

Si pria biru hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil. Kise terkekeh. Tangannya mengusap-usap pelan kepala atasannya. "Aku tadi tidak sengaja mendengar obrolanmu dengan Momoi-_chii_."

"Maksudnya, kau menguping?"

Si pilot kembali terkekeh. "Habisnya aku tidak tahan."

"Besok kutambah hukumanmu."

"_Hidoi-ssu_.." Si pilot pura-pura merengek. Usapan di kepala di Kuroko tiba-tiba terhenti. Kuroko heran –ia kemudian menoleh ke belakangnya. Ia mendapati Kise tengah memasang wajah serius. "Aku tidak suka jika kau berinteraksi terlalu banyak dengan Akashi, Kuroko-_chii_."

"Ini tugas, Kise-kun. Ini perkerjaan kita."

Kise Ryota menggeleng. "Ini sudah lebih dari tugas. Kau mulai hanyut dalam cerita masa lalumu, Kuroko-_chii_."

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu, Kise-_kun_. Ini pekerjaan."

"Tidak. Kau sudah hanyut, Kuroko-_chii_." Kata Kise dengan tatapan mata serius. "Aku khawatir nanti kau bisa tenggelam."

Kuroko terdiam. Ia menatap si pria pirang. "Kalau aku tenggelam, kau pasti akan menyelamatkan diriku _kan_, Kise-_kun_?"

Pria pirang itu diam sejenak. Kemudian ia tersenyum lembut. "Tentu. Pasti kuselamatkan."

Kuroko menarik selimutnya. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu khawatir."

Kise mendengus pelan. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya. "Ya sudah. Kita lanjutkan esok pagi saja. Sekarang, tidurlah." Tangan pria itu kembali mengusap kepala si pria biru. Tersenyum –ia kemudian berbalik untuk meninggalkan kamar namun langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika di rasakannya ada tangan yang memegangi ujung kemejanya.

"Kuroko-_chii_..?"

"Tetaplah disini sampai aku tertidur." Kata Kuroko dengan mata yang sudah terpejam. "Sebentar saja."

Kise Ryota meraih tangan kiri milik Kuroko dan kemudian menggegamnya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku.." ucap Kuroko lirih.

Kise mengusap telapak tangan mungil itu dengan ibu jarinya. "_Yes, my king_." Jawabnya lirih.

Kise Ryota tersenyum. Ia terus menggengam tangan itu. Telapak tangan milik Kuroko, ia dapat merasakannya –terasa begitu halus. Bagaimana mungkin tangan seorang prajurit bisa sehalus ini. Ia mengamati tangan itu. Rasanya sulit di percaya jika tangan mungil itu adalah tangan yang bergerilya di medan tempur selama bertahun-tahun.

Kise menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia menatap Kuroko. Senyumannya terukir kembali mengingat kata-kata yang terucap dari bibir pria mungil itu tadi.

_Tidak perlu kau minta, aku pasti akan selalu menemanimu. Karena itu adalah bagian dari sumpahku padamu. Tidak perlu kau minta, aku pasti tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Karena aku memang tidak ingin. Dan jangan pernah mencoba untuk menyuruhku meninggalkanmu, karena itu percuma._

Melihat Kuroko sudah tertidur. Kise melepaskan tangan itu dan kemudian mendaratkan ciuman pelan di kening Kuroko sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar sang Jenderal.

**TBC**

* * *

**chap 2! dou desuka minna-san?**

**oshiete kudasai ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Hampir saja mariya mau mengabaikan ff ini

Tapi entahlah, hasrat tiba-tiba muncul kembali

Adakah yang sudah lupa dengan cerita ini? :)

WARNING : **Slight!OOC, NOT WEAK!KUROKO, BECAUSE I ALREADY BORED WITH THE FANFIC WITH WEAK KUROKO IN IT. YEAH, I KNOW HE FRAGILE, BUT SOMETIME SOME FANFIC JUST MAKE KUROKO LIKE A DAMN GLASS, LIKE HE WILL BREAK WHEN WE TOUCHED HIM. OH COME ON, HE ISN'T THAT WEAK ANYWAY.**

I didn't say i hated kind of fanfic, sometimes i read it too. Well, you know i just bored, so let's make little change of our perspective that Kuroko is a fragile thing :)

Dan maaf untuk grammar saya, mariya memang payah dalam urusan grammar :p

so, here we go!

* * *

III

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou masih mengingat dengan jelas hari itu.

Sebuah hari di mana untuk pertama kalinya merasa harus menyerah

Hari di mana dia merasa kalah dan lemah.

Hari di mana dia kehilangan segalanya.

Dan... Hari di mana ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

Bangunan-bangunan hancur. Sebagian luluh lantak dengan tanah. Asap-asap kelabu membumbung tinggi ke udara dari berbagai tempat. Udara terasa sesak untuk di hirup –membuat tenggorokan sakit dan mata menjadi perih. Suara-suara teriakan dan ratapan memilukan berkumandang dari segala arah. Orang-orang masih di beri kesempatan untuk memiliki nyawa mereka tampak berjalan-jalan gontai ke sana ke mari. Sebagaian ada yang berlarian –panik sendiri. Sebagian lagi ada yang terseok-seok di tanah –tak mampu berjalan, mungkin kakinya patah. Serta tidak sedikit yang terbaring lunglai di jalanan dan di bawah reruntuhan.

Akashi Seijuurou berjalan sembari memegangi bahu kanannya. Rasa nyeri di sana semakin berdenyut-denyut merdu saja. Satu jam yang lalu saat dia mencoba meloloskan diri dari dalam rumahnya sendiri, sebuah tiang kayu tidak sengaja menghantam pundaknya. Akashi tidak sempat berteriak meminta tolong. Ah, tidak. Dia bahkan tidak terbiasa meminta pertolongan dari orang lain.

Jadi, saaat terkena reruntuhan dia hanya mengaduh kecil. Walaupun sensasi sakit yang dia terima tidak tanggung-tanggung, tetapi dia memilih diam.

_Sepertinya lenganku patah_. Pikirnya.

Tanpa sadar, Akashi sudah sampai di taman kota. Baiklah, dulunya memang di tempat itu adalah taman kota sebelum akhirnya di bom bardir oleh pesawat tempur. Akashi memandang sekeliling, taman yang tadinya indah sekarang sangat berantakan. Ada beberapa orang juga yang tampak tidur di sekitaran taman.

Akashi memicingkan matanya.

Tidak. Mereka tidak tidur. Mereka mati.

Akashi mendengus pelan. Dia melanjutkan berjalan –niatnya mencari tempat untuk duduk. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan mayat. Tubuh manusia yang tanpa jiwa bukan hal baru bagi Akashi.

_Cepat atau lambat nanti aku juga akan jadi mayat, kan?_

Akashi menemukan sebuah pohon besar yang masih berdiri tegak di sudut taman. Pemuda berambut merah itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon. Kedua matanya tertutup.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

Akashi membuka matanya. Kepalanya sedikit menengadah.

Ada seorang pemuda berdiri di hadapannya. Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia merasa belum pernah bertemu dengan pemuda ini. Di perhatikannya sosok asing itu dari atas hingga bawah. Wajah pemuda itu tidak begitu jelas karena ia memakai jubah dengan tudung kepala yang menutupi sebagain wajahnya. Tapi... jika di lihat dari pakaiannya –

"Kau Akashi Seijuurou, _kan_?"

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat.

Pemuda itu kemudian menyingkap tudung kepalanya ke belakang. Rambut biru langit yang tidak terlalu rapi mencuat keluar. Sebuah wajah pucat dengan sapasang bola mata bulat sewarna rambutnya dan wajah yang _expessionless_.

Akashi menebak usia pemuda itu kira-kira sama dengannya atau malah lebih muda darinya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Akashi.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Kapten Tim Vorpal Sword." Jawabnya –monoton.

Sebuah _smirk_ muncul di wajah Akashi. _Dewa kematian terlalu cepat datangnya_. "Berarti kau dari Badan Militer Teikou?"

Pemuda biru langit itu mengangguk.

"Apa kau ke sini untuk menahanku? Atau mungkin membunuhku?"

"Tidak keduanya."

Akashi mengerutkan dahinya_. Sepertinya ada yang aneh.._

"Aku ke sini untuk menyelamatkanmu."

_Nah, benar kan aneh._

"Hah?" Jujur Akashi heran. "Kenapa menyelamatkanku? Kau tahu sendiri _kan_ pastinya aku ini sebenarnya siapa?"

"Kau putra dari kriminal berbahaya yang juga Presiden negeri ini."

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin menyelamatkanku? Bukankah seharusnya aku juga dilenyapkan seperti halnya kalian menghapus seluruh keluargaku?!"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin."

_Semakin ke mari malah semakin aneh._

"Siapa yang memerintahkanmu?"

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya. "Ini kemauanku sendiri."

_Fix, orang ini aneh._

"Apakah untuk menyelamatkan seseorang harus memiliki alasan?"

Jujur, Akashi kesal. Seumur hidupnya tidak orang yang memberikan jawaban semenyebalkan itu padanya. _Well_, kecuali pemuda aneh di depannya ini sekarang.

"Jika kau memaksaku untuk memiliki alasan.."

Akashi kembali memandanginya. "Aku merasa... kita mirip." Jawab si rambut biru datar.

_Mirip? Apanya?_

Akashi terdiam. Bingung harus menanggapi bagaimana.

"Setiap manusia layak di beri kesempatan." Pemuda itu kembali berbicara. "Apa kau merasa tidak ada yang perlu di perbaiki?"

_Ada. Banyak._

"Jika ada, ikutlah denganku. Kau memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya."

Si rambut merah masih diam.

Kuroko kemudian membungkuk. Dia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Akashi.

Akashi memandangi tangan berbalut sarung tangan hitam itu. Jika dia meraih tangan itu maka dia akan hidup. Dengan meraih tangan itu mungkinkah dia bisa memperbaiki kesalahan-kesalahan masa lalunya? Bila ia meraih tangan itu maka dia harus membuang sedikit harga dirinya yang ia selalu tempatkan di ketinggian.

_Bisakah?_

"Kau masih layak hidup." Kata Kuroko tiba-tiba. Akashi menatap pemuda itu. "Rubahlah segalanya."

Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di wajah datar itu. Ini adalah kali pertama ada orang yang mengulurkan tangan padanya. Bukan jabat tangan tapi sebuah uluran tangan.

Uluran pertolongan.

Pertolongan yang bahkan datang sebelum ia sempat meminta.

Entah mengapa Akashi tidak menemukan alasan untuk menolak tangan itu. Ia bisa saja menampik tangan itu dan pergi meninggalkan Kuroko.

Tetapi ia tidak melakukannya.

Dan Akashi pun menyambut tangan itu.

* * *

"Oi, Tetsu! Masa _sih_, dia langsung menyadari keberadaanmu?"

"Dai-_chan,_ jangan ngomong aneh-aneh soal Tetsu-_kun_!"

"_Lah_, _kan_ tahu sendiri Tetsu itu _udah_ sebelas dua belas sama hantu!"

"Itu berarti dia orang yang wasapada, _nanodayo_."

"Aku penasaran dia orang seperti apa ya, _ssu_?"

"Kauss! Krauss!"

"..."

* * *

Seminggu sudah Akashi Seijuurou resmi menjadi salah satu prajurit di Badan Militer Teikou. Akashi masih tidak percaya bahwa pada akhirnya ia bekerja pada orang-orang yang memerangi keluarganya.

Ia terkadang masih sering memikirkan alasan mengapa ia berada di sini. Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah mati di luar sana bersama keluarganya yang lain? Atau bahkan mungkin melarikan diri ke luar negeri.

_Kuroko Tetsuya._

Hanya nama itu yang menggema di kepalanya setiap kali ia mencari alasannya. Bicara soal pemuda biru itu, Akashi baru mengetahui identitas Kuroko saat sudah bergabung di Teikou. Lebih tepatnya setelah ia bergabung di tim yang sama dengan Kuroko. Yaitu Vorpal Sword.

Kuroko Tetsuya. 24 tahun. Kapten dari tim penuh orang berbakat yaitu Vorpal Sword. Akashi mendapat informasi bahwa Kuroko bergabung di Teikou semenjak usia 19 tahun. Itu berarti dia sudah 5 tahun bekerja sebagai prajurit.

Akashi adalah anggota ke 6 yang bergabung dalam tim. Pemuda berambut merah itu mempelajari bahwa setiap anggota tim memiliki senjata spesifik masing-masing. Seperti Kise yang mahir dalam bom dan panah, Aomine dengan bazookanya, Midorima dengan revolver, lalu Murasakibara yang memiliki berbagai jenis senjata aneh dan Momoi dengan kemampuan strateginya.

Sementara Kuroko menggunakan sebuah pedang dan pistol. Akashi sendiri belum memutuskan senjata apa yang tepat untuknya. Ia belum mengetahui berada di mana kemampuannya.

Di sana pula ia berkenalan dengan Ogiwara Shigero. Salah satu petinggi di Teikou dan juga merupakan guru pribadi Kuroko Tetsuya. Sayangnya, Ogiwara Shigero kemudian meninggal dua tahun setelah kedatangan Akashi.

* * *

Akashi tersenyum tipis mengingat kenangan 'manis' kala itu. Kenangan saat bertemu Tetsuya pertama kali. Sekarang usianya sudah 31 tahun.

Sudah 10 tahun berlalu ternyata.

Akashi merebahkan kembali punggungnya di kursi meja kerjanya.

Tetsuya menyelamatkan hidupnya. Bukan hanya sekali, namun berkali-kali.

Dia pernah mencoba menyelamatkan Tetsuya sekali, namun gagal.

Kali ini Akashi berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menyelamatkan pemuda biru langit itu. Dia ingin membawa kembali Tetsuya padanya. Setelah kematian Ogiwara, semua hal menjadi rumit.

_Dan semenjak itu, Kuroko Tetsuya semakin jauh dari jangkauannya._

* * *

"Kuroko-_chii_?" Sebuah kepala pirang melonggok dari balik pintu.

"Ya? Kise-_kun_?" Sahut pemuda mungil yang tengah duduk di ranjang tempat tidur.

Kise Ryota, si pilot muda melangkah masuk menghampir atasannya. Tanpa segan ia kemudian duduk di pinggir kasur Kuroko. Seulas senyum manis terpatri di wajah tampannya.

Kuroko memandanginya. Tangan kanan Kise kemudian terulur meraih perban yang membalut mata kanan Kuroko. "Saatnya ganti perban, Kuroko-_chii_."

Dengan hari-hati Kise perlahan-lahan melepas kain putih yang membelit mata kanan atasannya. Sementara Kuroko memejamkan matanya, membiarkan sang pilot melakukan kegiatannya. Tiba-tiba, Kuroko merasakan sepasang tangan menangkup pipinya.

Kise tengah menatap dan tersenyum padanya. "Selamat pagi."

Mau tidak mau Kuroko ikut tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, Kise-_kun_."

Suara kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut si pirang. Sepasang ibu jari mengusap kedua belah pipi sang pemuda biru. Berikutnya sebuah kecupan ringan mendarat di hidungnya.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum. Ia membiarkan Kise berbuat lembut padanya –memberikan aksi penuh perhatian manis yang seharusnya ditujukan pada wanita. Tetapi Kuroko menerimanya. Ia menerima semua perlakuan Kise.

Karena hanya di depan Kise ia bisa menunjukkan sisi lemahnya.

Dan hanya perlakuan dari Kise yang membuat ia merasa terlindungi.

Kise kemudian melepaskan pipi Kuroko dan membuka kotak tadi ia bawa bersamanya. "Kuroko-_chii_, tolong buka mata kirimu. Aku akan meneteskan obat."

Perlahan Kuroko membuka mata kirinya.

Saat mata itu terbuka, Kuroko khawatir akan melihat raut sedih di wajah Kise.

Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia tidak suka bila pria pirang itu bersedih. Ia menutupi mata kirinya dengan tangan.

"Kuroko-_chii_?" Panggil Kise pelan. Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Kise.

Pria itu tengah tersenyum padanya. "Tidak apa-apa." Katanya. "Ayo sini, kubersihkan dulu matamu."

Kuroko perlahan menurunkan tangannya. Kelopak mata kirinya itu kemudian terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan sebuah bola mata yang berbeda warna dengan bola mata kanannya.

Sebuah bola mata berwarna coklat.

Bola mata milik...

Ogiwara Shigero.

**To be Continued...**

* * *

SOO EVERYONE! PLEASE GIVE YOUR COMMENT, REVIEWS, FLAME(?), HAHAHA EVERYTHING IS FINE AS LONG AS I KNOW WHAT MY READER THINK :)

THEN.. SEE YOU LATER :)


End file.
